Film and television productions use a variety of visual transitions between scenes. Transitions may include crossfades, wipes, and cuts. A director chooses each transition, and may use selected transitions for particular purposes. For example, a transition may convey a tone or mood, may suggest a change in location, or may imply the passage of time. Transitions may also be chosen for artistic reasons. In videoconferencing only one transition is typically used. This transition, a cut, is an instant change from one scene to the next.